


Фу!

by AgnessaAgni, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformation, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Берегите вымирающие виды животных и любите природу, мать вашу!





	

В общем, сперва казалось, что ничего такого особенного.  
Просто какой-то фонарь, которым светил злодей, гнусно хохоча. Наташа от луча виртуозно увернулась, Клинт технично отошёл в сторонку, Тор прикрылся плащом, Тони улетел и матерился сверху. Баки добивал последнего из гигантских зеленых слизней и всё веселье пропустил.  
Стив храбро заслонил товарищей грудью.  
— Ты такой идиот, что я бы сам тебя прибил, да посадят! — орал потом Тони, когда понял, что вот прямо сейчас умирать Кэп не намерен, а со злодеем было покончено.  
— Да кто тебя посадит, ты же миллиардер, — фыркнул Клинт.  
— А он — всеамериканская икона. Посадят. В одиночку. Без права переписки. И у них там нет приличной выпивки. Совсем. И трахаться не с кем. А может, и расстреляют даже.  
Баки насупленно молчал, и в этом молчании таилась мрачная угроза однажды всё сказать. Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не случилось. Видите, я жив и здоров.  
— А мог помереть, — выплюнул накопившееся Баки и ушёл.  
Это означало — Стив спит сегодня у себя. А Баки с Тони спят вместе и друг друга утешают. На душе сделалось… горестно.

***

С горестью на душе Стив, конечно, мог бы жить — он герой войны и у него вместо штанов обтягивающие колготки. Он привык.  
Только медицинские тесты утверждали, что он в полном порядке, но ни Тони, ни Баки с ним всё ещё не разговаривали. Он даже думал: может, взять справку от медиков, что он здоров? Принести и показать?  
Ещё Фьюри вызвал. С самого утра, сразу после пробежки. К Фьюри у Стива странное даже для него самого отношение. Не поймите неправильно, но в двадцатые и тридцатые годы для людей с темным цветом кожи существовали специальные уборные, а сейчас такой человек — директор Щ.И.Т.а. Это здорово, Стив гордится своей страной. С другой стороны, Фьюри же… жуткий. Одноглазый и жуткий, и вот лично Стиву настолько жуткие типы даже среди злодеев, например, ещё не попадались.  
И занудный. Это его суперспособность, наверно, — изводить Стива часами, выпытывая мельчайшие детали завершенных миссий.  
Но… сто тридцать шесть минут?  
Стив не стерпел. Он расправил плечи и сказал:  
— Мы прибыли на позиции, увидели и обезвредили противника. Никто не пострадал, сэр, а мне пора обедать. У меня метаболизм. Это самое.  
Отдал честь, развернулся и ушёл.  
Чтобы узнать, что его всё ещё осуждают. И съели все кукурузные хлопья (Баки), тосты и блинчики (Тони), шоколадную пасту (Клинт), салатную смесь (Брюс) и венские вафли (Наташа), а больше ничего съедобного в холодильнике не нашлось.  
Итак, Стив был голоден, горестен и утомлен. И Баки всё ещё на него демонстративно не смотрел. То есть Стив его, например, понимал: сам бы был невероятно зол. Но… нельзя же злиться вечно?  
Наверно, поэтому.  
Потому что на него не смотрели. И съели всю еду. И ругали, хотя он всё правильно сделал.  
Именно поэтому. И он, наверно, всё же не виноват? В том, что сломал столик, три кресла, две лампы и… попытался съесть диван?  
Он был по-настоящему голоден. И собирался всё всем сказать.  
— Что, чёрт возьми… ДЖАРВИС! — это закричал Тони, но ответа Стив уже не расслышал.

***

— Угольная черепаха, сэр. Carbonemys cofrinii. Обитала около шестидесяти миллионов лет назад на территории нынешней Южной Америки. Плотоядна. Я настоятельно рекомендовал бы вам покинуть помещение. Всем присутствующим. Я заблокирую все выходы. Пожалуйста, сэр.  
— Оно. Оно ест диван?  
Походит на то. Тони хотел бы протереть глаза, но то, что сейчас заняло собой большую часть столовой, действительно пытается жевать диван. Оно длинношеее, панцирное и… довольно милое?  
— Пожалуйста, господа, покиньте помещение. Животное может быть опасно.  
Тони так не думает. Хотя оно, да, огромное, и челюсти у него размером с газонокосилку и, наверно, такие же зловещие, но. Оно пробует грызть обивку дивана, издавая странные похрюкивающе-чихающие звуки. Возможно, из-за того, что синтетический наполнитель лезет в нос.  
— Я взял на себя смелость связаться с несколькими специалистами по физиологии доисторических рептилий. Пожалуйста, господа, покиньте…  
Тут Баки, который стоял и смотрел, как он умеет стоять и смотреть с совершенно пустым лицом, берет и говорит:  
— Он просто хочет есть. Вы разве не видите? И это всё ещё Стив. ДЖАРВИС, ты заказал ему мяса?  
ДЖАРВИС целую секунду медлит с ответом, и в его молчании Тони ощущает стыд.  
— Простите, сэр. Теперь заказ направлен. Мясо будет доставлено в течение двадцати минут.  
Некоторое время в тишине наблюдают. Черепаха прекращает есть диван и чихает подряд три раза.  
— Да господи боже мой! — восклицает Наташа.  
Смело идёт к черепаха и велит ей:  
— Пасть открой!  
А потом берёт и вытаскивает из пасти (а в пасти той способна поместиться почти целая Наташа) клочья обивки. Рукавом трет нос черепахи.  
— Вот, — говорит, — так-то лучше!  
Черепаха смотрит на Наташу благоговейно (насколько это позволяет небогатая черепашья мимика). Больше не чихает.  
Боже мой. Боже. Тони надеялся, что помрёт раньше, чем случится что-нибудь этакое.

***

— И… э-э-э? Это теперь наш Стив? — спрашивает Тони, слегка заикаясь, и нервно трет ладони о рубашку. — То есть, вот вы хотите сказать, что с ним мы теперь будем… жить?  
То есть все понимают, что Старка, конечно, думает про постель. Ну, секс. Потому что он всегда про него думает. Это же Старк. Баки вот не думает, он стоит и смотрит на гигантскую черепаху, которая перемалывает телячью тушу вместе с костями. Если это теперь Стив?.. Баки самую малость паникует. Но в целом держит ситуацию под контролем.  
— Я мог бы попросить совета брата, — очень нерешительно сообщает Тор.  
Баки с этим подонком, братом Тора, не знаком, но наслышан. Да, наслышан.  
Клинт сообщает:  
— Ебать я хотел твоего брата. Пусть идёт в жопу.  
— Да, — кивает Тор, — присутствие моего брата в Мидгарде нежелательно. Он… всегда очень изобретателен. И коварен.  
Черепаха укладывает голову на ободранный остов дивана и широко зевает.  
— Есть ещё Стрэндж, — тоном, который она обычно называет невинным, говорит Наташа. Наверно, этот Стрэндж — пакость какая-то.  
Черепаха зевает ещё раз пять подряд, потом прикрывает глаза. В это время у Старка начинается истерика, и будь это _обычная ситуация_ , Баки поступил бы как и всегда — начал бы разминать Старку плечи, а закончилось бы тоже как обычно. Стив бы к ним присоединился. Очевидно, что именно сейчас Стив присоединиться ни в силах. Баки не паникует. Отнюдь. Он держит все под контролем.  
А истерика у Тони выглядит всегда одинаково — он начинает говорить глупости.  
— Он ест младенцев, этот ваш Стрендж. И никакой он не доктор, вообще не ученый. Шарлатан. Он вынимает вещи из воздуха, а это противоречит науке. Физика против того, что он вынимает из воздуха! И потом! Он на самом деле ест младенцев! Я почти полностью в этом уверен, а Стив не позволил бы нам обратиться за помощью к человеку, который ест младенцев!  
Баки сильно сомневается насчет поедания младенцев, но помалкивает, потому что вряд ли какой человек стал бы есть детей. Кроме того ублюдка в Намибии. Но, если Баки правильно запомнил, тот ублюдок мёртв уже лет тридцать. И, опять же, если это те самые воспоминания — именно Баки сжимал голову ублюдка металлической рукой, пока голова не треснула. Как арбуз. Мозги во все стороны. И ошметки на металле руки (кто-то блевал на неё, это точно; возможно, техники, когда выковыривали мозги из-под пластин). Хотя, наверно, опять всё перепутал.  
И вообще — неважно это. Он гладит черепаху по панцирю. Про себя говорит: «Всё равно ты Стив». Ещё про себя говорит, что не справился. Нужно было лучше за ним смотреть. Баки… Баки не держит всё под контролем.  
— Понятно, — пожимает плечами Наташа. — Значит, ни у кого из нас нет возражений. Решено.  
Вытаскивает откуда-то эту штуку, современный телефон. На этих телефонах нет ни кнопок, ни дисков. Занятная штука. А черепаха-Стив продолжает спать.  
— Стивен, — говорит, — привет. А. Нет. Помнишь, как мы застряли в Гималаях? Да, Тони передает привет тоже. Слушай, у нас проблема. По твоей части. Роджерс превратился в огромную черепаху. Доисторическую. Я не шучу. Да. Съел теленка и теперь спит. Очень интересно. Приходи, короче. Ждём. А то жаль Америку. Да и Старк нервничает, что ему не с кем будет трахаться.  
Наташа Романоф прямолинейна не потому, что у нее нет стыда, а просто — не тратит время. Её времени и так уже потратили слишком много. Иногда её прямолинейность хороша, иногда — как сейчас. Старк любит трахаться со Стивом, и Баки чтобы наблюдал. Или трахаться с Баки, а смотрел чтобы — Стив.

***

Существа мешают есть, существа мешают спать. Пахнут едой, но их ведь ещё нужно охотить. Мог бы, конечно. Но та еда, что перед носом, уже отохочена и мертва. И много её, еды.  
Он хорошо набивает себе живот. Он сыт и теперь хочет спать. Его панцирь трогают, но существо, которое трогает, хоть и пахнет съедобным, съедено быть не должно. Не знает, почему. Не нападает на существо. Тыкается в него носом.  
Троганье приятно. Спать приятно тоже.

***

Обычно так: кровать у Старка размером со стадион. Стив говорил, что в юности мечтал иметь собственную квартиру, и вот квартира его мечты образца сорокового года, пожалуй, целиком бы поместилась на этой кровати. Стив, конечно, считает, что не заслуживает ничего получше. Но кровать — огромна. Баки её размеров опасается, потому что боится потеряться и всё ещё плохо чувствует границы себя.  
Но у Тони красивое тело, смуглое и тонкое. Его можно было бы сломать, переломить, словно тростинку, этого Баки тоже боится. А Тони чувствует своё тело, любит и умеет доставлять ему, телу, удовольствие. Ему в себе хорошо. Баки так не может.  
Тони же говорит: всё просто. И ложится рядом, и у него нежные руки. Он любит брать в рот, он любит просто брать, и чтобы брали его — тоже любит. Там, где Стиву не хватает смелости, там, где Баки не чувствует собственных границ, Тони их обоих подхватывает и не позволяет утонуть в страхе.  
Он иногда трахает Баки пальцами, а в это время Стив трахает его самого. Это получается — они трое делаются единым целым. Никто из них больше не потеряется.  
А сейчас. Баки готов… плакать? Не верит в магию. Не верит, что помогут.  
Продолжает поглаживать твердые прохладные пластины. Черепаха спит.

***

Тони думает, все над ним издеваются.  
Потом ещё: но ведь он не хочет провести целую жизнь в компании древней черепахи, верните Стива. Серьёзно. Тем более, черепаха сжевала диван и немного ковра. Не то чтобы Тони жаль. Персидский ковер ручной работы, но ладно. Тони не ковра жалко. Тони себя жалко и Стива. И в мыслях позвякивает: виноват. Нужно было поправить костюм Кэпа, предусмотреть все эти мозголомные штучки. И не пускать заслонять всех. Стиву ведь дай волю — опять героически законсервируется во льду на семьдесят лет. Нет, серьезно: стать черепахой из героических побуждений — это так по-Стивовски.  
Тони злится, конечно. Но напуган. В этом он себе признается. Он… не знает, что делать. Он в отчаянии вообще-то.  
Стрэндж является, соткавшись из воздуха. Позёр, шарлатан и балаганный шут. И плащ у него шевелится. Не следует доверять людям в шевелящихся плащах, чтоб вы знали. Эй! Не доверяйте им, они опасны!  
— Доброго дня, — говорит Стрэндж, будто приличный человек. — Так где же наш… о. О!  
Тони решает: если черепаха сейчас съест Стрэнджа, это не станет ни для кого трагедией. В конце концов, тот знал на что идёт, когда подобрался к черепахе и внезапно схватил за морду. Всё равно шарлатан и говорит больше, чем делает.  
И-и-и-и… Ничего не происходит. Никто никого не съедает, по крайней мере.  
— Так, — кивает Стрэндж, продолжая держать черепаху за морду, а та даже не просыпается. — Ну. Его разум в полном порядке. Или будет в порядке. Вы все тоже вроде ничего, а?  
— Но. Он же ч… черепаха! — Тони полагает, однажды останется заикой на всю жизнь.  
— Ах, это, — небрежно откликается Стрэндж. — Заклинание стандартное, ничего сложного даже для адепта низового уровня. Насколько я вижу, действие через некоторое время само сойдет на нет и моё вмешательство излишне. Подождите немного. Не более пяти лет, во всяком случае. И возможны рецидивы. Кормите его почаще и пропоите глистогонным, кто знает, какие паразиты обитали в древних морях. И разнообразьте свою интимную жизнь, а то я заглянул в его память. У монашек в постелях веселее. Может, он со скуки обернулся?  
Тони впервые жизни не знает, что ответить. Стрэндж ухмыляется, как ухмыляться может только тот, кто самим своим существованием оскорбляет фундаментальные законы физики.  
— А. И... Он всё равно линяет. А мне пригодится для кое-каких эликсиров. Заскочу ещё, если вдруг не хватит.  
Отламывает чешуйку с панциря и, насвистывая, исчезает в столбе света.  
Некоторое время все молчат.  
— Зараза! — в конце концов восклицает Наташа. — Он должен был мне услугу! Одну услугу за то, что я вытащила его задницу из жуткой дыры в Гималаях. Теперь, конечно, думает, что расплатился.  
Тони сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и руки у него мелко трясутся. То ли от злости, то ли от ужаса, то ли от облегчения.  
— Хорошо. Наверно. Я готов жить с черепахой. Пять лет. В горе и в здравии и прочая лабуда. Или. Что-нибудь придумаю. 

***

Баки просто гладит черепаху. А черепаха — Стив.  
Остальные постепенно расходятся. Первым куда-то исчезает Тор. Беннер бормочет про феномен, который хотелось бы исследовать. Наташа сообщает, что животное нужно пристраивать, что она поговорит со специалистами, что это не годится — жить такой громадине в гостиной, и ей ведь нужна вода?  
Но ведь это не животное, это всё ещё Стив. Баки думает, что хотел бы взять сэндвичей, и кофе, и ещё книгу, но для этого нужно уйти. И что, если за время его отсутствия Стив и вовсе исчезнет?  
Поэтому Баки сидит и сидит, привалившись к прохладному панцирю, а черепаха спит. Когда и куда исчезает Тони, Баки не замечает, потому что задрёмывает сам.  
Ему снится, что он теперь тоже черепаха. 

***  
Не пришлось ждать пять лет. Спасибочки тебе, милостивый боженька, за эту скромную радость. То есть, чувак, все всё понимают, но бойфренд-черепаха — это немножко слишком, нет?  
Тони весь день в ужасе. Он мучает ДЖАРВИСа требованиями рассчитать, объяснить, найти информацию, но тот с достоинством отвечает:  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но для оказания квалифицированной помощи в этой области мне нужно было бы, по всей видимости, пройти обучение в Хогвартсе. Если верить средствам массовой информации.  
Беннер не лучше. Он сперва изучает сканограммы и результаты спектрального анализа образцов кожи черепахи. Отклонений не находит — черепаха как черепаха. Запускает повторное сканирование. Пожимает плечами. Утверждает, что это вне его компетенции, и если уж Стрэндж сказал, что всё пройдет само, то, наверно, и пройдёт. Тони злится — он всегда зол, когда в ужасе. Говорит какие-то вещи, от которых Беннер слегка зеленеет.  
В общем, вот. Он готов ждать, тогда нужно сконструировать другую кровать, повышенной прочности. Или вольер. Вольер с бассейном и ультрафиолетовыми лампами. Да. Вероятно, черепашью броню с репульсорами.  
К ночи, когда можно было бы начинать расчёты ударопрочности брони, звонит Пеппер и велит спать. Тони, что странно, подчиняется. Но идёт не в спальню — в ней нет Стива, нет Баки, так какой смысл.  
Он идёт в разгромленную гостиную с наполовину съеденным диваном.  
Темно там.  
Он запинается о перевернутый табурет, ругается себе под нос. Думает, не съест ли его Стив, если в темноте отдавить хвост.  
— Баки?  
— Угу.  
Тони садится рядом, приваливается к черепашьему боку.  
— Слушай, — говорит через некоторое время, когда тишина начинает давить. — А что, если мы с тобой трахнемся… Ну. На панцире. На Стиве. Мне кажется, он не очень обиделся бы. И не говори, что я только о сексе и думаю.  
Баки издает смешок.  
— Я нервничаю, а когда я нервничаю, мне всегда хочется секса. Он снижает напряжение, артериальное давление и унимает зуд в мозгах.  
— Ты и без нервов… нормально. Того.  
— Я просто люблю секс. А без нервов он ещё лучше.  
Баки шуршит в темноте, Тони надеется — снимает штаны. Но нет, просто придвигается ближе.  
— Я ведь люблю его, Стива, — бормочет. — Больше себя. Помню мало, но сколько помню — всегда и везде его люблю. И тебя.  
Тони тогда обнимает в темноте. Он тоже.  
А просыпаются — сцепленные в тесный клубок, втроём. Тони одним боком чувствует тепло нагретых металлических пластин, а другим — большое надёжное тепло. Голое.  
О. Голое.  
Тони хмыкает и берётся за дело. Он такого голого тепла не касался уже двое суток. И кто в этом виноват? Тони нравится этот член, и нравится, что твердеет он раньше, чем Стив просыпается. Есть в этом что-то. Возбуждающее? Надёжное? Вселяющее уверенность, вот что.  
Потом самого Тони ласкают металлическими пальцами. Слишком много одежды, нет?  
— Да. Вот так. И ещё. И так. Ага.  
А ещё позже они, трое, уже одинаково голые, одинаково липкие и ещё в засохшей телячьей крови и ошметках, лежат на ковре. Их будто выбросило на берег после бури среди щеп разбитого корабля, но живыми. Так Тони себя ощущает. Пустым и усталым. И счастливым. Выжившим.  
— Не бросайте меня больше, — просит Стив хрипло. — Я веду себя как дурак иногда. И неправ был. Но нельзя же… Бросать?  
— Не бросим, — соглашается Тони.

**Эпилог**

Гигантские кальмарьи щупальца приторного розового цвета — сами по себе вещь отвратительная. Но если они к тому же имеют привычку высасывать мозги мирным жителям Джерси — вообще хуже некуда.  
Кальмарьи щупальца в Джерси появились не сами по себе, а повинуясь воле очень неприятных типов в прорезиненных чёрных плащах и мотоциклетных очках родом из пятидесятых. Возможно, это ГИДРовские учёные, спятившие от долгого сидения в герметичных бункерах без доступа свежего воздуха и новостей.  
Стива они ужасно злят, а Тони — смешат. Или смешили бы, если бы не визжащие женщины и орущие дети. Ужасное сочетание.  
Халк машет кулаками и рычит, что «Крушить! Крушить всё!». Тор, кажется, поёт песнь о подвигах былых времен, но в целом справляется. Тони немножко увлекается, а когда начинает подозревать неладное, уже несколько поздно.  
— Сэр, — подает голос ДЖАРВИС, — непредвиденная ситуация с капитаном Роджерсом. Он опять…  
О, Тони и сам видит.  
— …сделался черепахой. И…  
И ест врага. Одного из этих, в плащах.  
— Боже! — восклицает Тони.  
— Фьюри грозится нас всех задушить, — бормочет в наушнике Хилл. — А потом выпить яду.  
— Запись уже появилась на ютубе, — шипит Романоф. — Называется «Капитан Черепаха пожирает поверженного врага».  
Тони стонет и мчится на место событий. Место исполнено чужих кишок и прочих неаппетитных деталей людской анатомии.  
— Фу, Стив! Фу, плохое животное! Не нужно есть злодея, пожалуйста! Ты же себя потом ненавидеть будешь! Фу!  
Бьёт черепаху по морде, ругается, думает: плакать или смеяться? Его потом, попозже, вывернет наизнанку. Но сильно попозже. После всего.  
Ладно, они и к этому как-нибудь привыкнут.  
— Ну же, — требует, — ведь тебя сейчас никто не бросает. Все любят и ценят. А? Давай, Стив, возвращайся в себя.  
Будут бить черепаху по морде и в эту морду целовать. И гладить панцирь.  
Чего не сделаешь из любви. Особенно если и тебя любят тоже.


End file.
